Sálvame
by Andrea Valentine
Summary: esta es la continuación de "amigos o algo mas?" los que no han leído mi fic anterior no sabrán de lo que se trata este así que les recomiendo que lean el otro antes que este y espero que les guste ;) 2parte
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1** "donde estabas?"**

**los personajes de esta fic sonlos de resident evil ARCHIVES ,pero chris y jill llevan los trajes de la B.S.A.A aunque sean los personajes del resident evil archives (jil igual lleva su cachucha aunque tenga el pelo curto jaja).bueno y a chris..solo le ponen al personaje de resident evil archives el uniforme de la B.S.A.A Y LISTO!**

_** (POV jill)**_

_-*agente jill ,agente chris bienvenidos-nos recibió un hombre que se notaba que era de una agencia de policía muy buena-quiero ofrecerles un puesto en mi agencia la B.S.A.A creo que están calificados para el puesto ya que no cualquiera sobrevive a una catástrofe como la de Racoon City ,que les parece aceptan mi oferta?-pregunto el hombre extendiendo su mano esperando que alguno de los dos la tomara como aceptación,algo que hizo chris -_

_-aceptamos ,cuando empezamos -pregunto chris después de tomar la mano del hombre_

_-ajaja,muy bien..les parece..mañana mismo?-pregunto el hombre_

_-perfecto-dije yo_

_-bueno pueden pasar por haya y les darán sus uniformes,bienvenidos a la B.S.A.A-dijo el hombre para después retirarse _

_-chris hay un pequeño...problema-dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar a donde nos iban a dar nuestros uniformes_

_-cual jill-dijo tomándome de la cintura_

_-donde vamos a vivir,yo no tengo otra casa ademas de la que tenia en Racoon City-dije triste_

_-tranqula jill yo siempre e tenido una casa aquí en New York con claire vivíamos aquí antes de irnos a Racoon City,vivimos aquí asta los 15 años ,bueno claire asta los 14-me contó chris para después entrar en la oficina donde nos entregarían los uniformes _

_-pero chris..no quiero se una molestia para claire y para ti-dije parándome frente a el_

_-jill tu nunca seras una molestia-me dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla-bueno si tu lo dices-le respondi*-_

**-"y eso fue lo que paso después de que el helicóptero nos dejo ahora chris y yo somos miembros de la B.S.A.A y han mandado hace una semana a chris a una misión con lila una agente ,casi siempre voy con el a las misiones pero esta ves le toco a lila, parece que están desaparecidos y perdieron la conexión con ellos asi que me enviaron a buscarlos claire insistió en ir y el jefe acepto en dejarla ir así que claire y yo tenemos que ir a buscar a chris y lila nuestro helicóptero parte mañana a las 8:00am ,espero que chris este bien"**

**8:30AM JILL Y CLAIRE PLANTA DE UMBRELLA...**

**"Hace media hora que salimos del helipuerto de la compañía..ya llegamos y estamos aterrizando.."**

** -donde crees que estén jill!-me gritaba claire ya que el ruido del helicóptero era fuerte**

**-primero hay que entrar y ver que camino tomar!-le dije de igual manera**

**-ok!-me respondió cargando su arma y guardando su cuchillo algo que luego hice yo también después de bajar del helicóptero y ver como se marchaba dejándonos a mi y a claire ahi-**

**-hagamos esto-le dije mientras terminaba de cargar mi arma y ponía mi cuchillo en su lugar.**

**ABAJO EN LAS DENTRO DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE UMBRELLA..**

**-hay que separarnos jill tu ve por ahí y yo iré por acá -dijo claire**

**-ok-le dije,me dirigí a la dirección que me dijo claire di pasos lentos con mi pistola en alto no quería que me sorprendieran .entre en una de las salas era como un laboratorio ...habían dos frascos que decía "PELIGRO" - VIRUS-T y VIRUS-G...-dije**

**-jill?-escuche una voz**

**-me di la vuelta -chris..estas bien-corrí a el y lo bese pera luego darle una fuerte cachetada**

**-y eso por que fue-dijo el con una mano en su mejilla **

**-eso es por desaparecer ...me tenia preocupada chris,no estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo-dije y lo abrace.**

**-jill no deberías estar aquí sola-dijo el separándose de mi **

**-no estoy sola,claire viene conmigo el jefe me dejo traerla conmigo ,con el propósito de que me ayudara a buscarte -**

**-y donde esta ella-**

**-ella se fue por otro pasillo -**

**-ella no puede estar sola -dijo abriendo la puerta**

**-donde esta lila, chris-le pregunte**

**-la tiene el-**

**-el?-**

**-wesker,no quiero que también agarre a claire-**

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 "por fin el fin de semana"

_(POV JILL)_

**-se fue por aquí chris...-dije corriendo a la puerta por donde había ido claire**

**-hay que entrar-me dijo**

**-tu entra ahí a buscar a tu hermana yo me quedare cuidando la puerta-le dije a chris **

**-pero jill no te quiero dejar sola-dijo el preocupado**

**-estaré bien tranquilo -le dije dejándolo con un beso en los labios e irme a revisar el perímetro**

**-eso espero..-dijo el en un susurro para luego entrar en la sala encontrando a claire desmayada en el suelo -claire estas bien..-pregunto el tomando a su hermana de brazos y sentándola en el suelo**

**-chris..-dijo despertando**

**-que bueno que estas bien-dijo en un suspiro**

**-hay que salir de aquí y rápido-dijo poniéndose de pie un poco mareada **

**-pero que paso ..por que estabas desmayada -pregunto chris**

**-fue wesker.. me dijo que te advirtiera que esta pensando llevarse a jill..me dijo que no ahora pero que lo hará..luego me inyecto algo en el cuello y caí desmayada-dijo claire poniéndose frente a el- chris prométeme que protegerás a jill cueste lo que cueste **

**-claire nunca dejaría de proteger a jill ella es la persona que mas amo en el mundo-dijo chris "es tan lindo"**

**-ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos...bueno bueno hay que irnos ya o sino el jefe se enfadara-dijo dando se la vuelta **

**chris y claire salieron corriendo de aquella sala escuchándome gritar el nombre de chris ****buscándolo**

**-chris..chris tenemos que salir de aqui un helicóptero nos esta esperando fuera ,parece que wesker no esta asi que no corremos ningún peligro de se atacados por alguna arma biológica -dije yo**

**-vamos -dijo chris comenzamos a caminar...**

**salimos a salvo de las instalaciones de Umbrella con una fuerte amenaza de el tal wesker ,estoy asustada no se de que ese tipo sea capas .**

**SÁBADO**** 3:00PM HELADERÍA 4D NEW YORK..**

**-*suspiro*por fin llego el fin de semana-dije con una barquilla de chocolate en manos **

**-y que hace una chica tan lindo aquí sola-me dijo una voz masculina para luego darme un beso en la mejilla**

**-hola chris-dije yo con una sonrisa **

**-por que no me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí hubiera venido contigo-dijo chris sentándose frente a mi **

**-no te quería molestar-dije-sabes ya encontré un apartamento es pequeño pero perfecto para mi sola me mudo e días si te parece?-le dije tomando un poco mas de mi helado**

**-pero no quiero alejarte de mi jill-dijo con una sonrisa**

**-puedes venir a mi apartamento -le dije con una sonrisa traviesa **

**-puedo quedarme toda la noche si quieres-dijo para luego soltar una carcajada**

**yo solo sonreí perdiendo me su mirada **

**DOMINGO 7:00PM POLÍGONO DE TIROS..**

**me puse mis lentes y mis audífonos para no causarme daño por el eco de los tiros ,claire vino conmigo estaba en la casilla junto a mi también con los lentes y los audífonos las dos tomamos una pistola para poder practicar nuestra puntería .. **

**-sabes me alegro de que tu y mi hermano estén juntos tenia tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz -dijo claire dando varios tiros en el blanco  
**

**-a que te refieres con que _tenia tiempo -_dije confundida bajando el arma  
**

**-desde que nuestros padres murieron el solo se a preocupado de que no me falte nada-dijo dando otros cuantos tiros**

**-y cuantos años tenían en ese tiempo-dije dando mi primer tiro que dio en el blanco**

**-yo tenia 12 y el 15-dijo ella**

**-ah..ok-dije en un tono triste, _"no creí que fueran tan jóvenes cuando paso aquello ,yo no puedo opinar igual mi vida tampoco fue buena que digamos perdí a mi madre cuando era solo una niña y mi padre es un criminal,yo que crei que mi vida era horrible y el sufrió igual"_**

**DOMINGO 10:00PM CASA DE LOS REDFIELD...**

**-bueno ya que mi hermana se durmió..-**

**-no,no,no..no te hagas ilusiones ya yo me tengo que ir a mi casa redfield..-dije parándome del sillón mientras agarraba mi abrigo **

**-y no hay un besito de despedida-dijo parándose del sillón también y acorralándome contra la pared**

**-no chris no hay ,que lastima no..-dije intentado alejarlo algo que fue ****inútil **

**- no te hagas la difícil sabes que quieres besarme-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi rostro aun mas -como me pierdo en eso ojos azules**

**-le di un pequeño beso en los labios solo para complacerlo no quería reflejar el deseo que tenia de comerlo a besos-estas contento-dije divertida haciendo de que el riera**

**-por favor chicos no tengan sexo en la sala que la arregle hoy -dijo claire bajando las escaleras medio dormida con una pijama y con su colita medio despeinada .en realidad no podía reaccionar por aquel comentario de claire-tranquilos solo vengo por una vaso de agua..chicos saben que hora es ?son las 4:00 de la mañana si iban a hacer el amor pudieron hacerlo antes no?hay tantos cuartos para que lo vengan a hacer en la sala.-dijo para luego terminar de entrar en la ****cocina****  
**

**-claire n-nn-noo es lo q-ue tu pien-sas-dijo chris algo nervioso-tantos problemas puede causar un beso -dijo en un susurro**

**-genial ahora tu hermana piensa que soy una susia..adiós chris asta mañana en el trabajo -dije saliendo por la puerta principal **

**-espera..-dijo chris pero ya era tarde me había ido ya-claire por que dijiste eso ahora se fue estas feliz!**

**-tranquilo hermano solo fue un chiste jajaja-dijo claire subiendo las escaleras cun un vaso con agua en manos -ah y cuando subas apagas las luces..gracias-dijo riendo logro lo que quería molestar a su hermano**

**CONTINUARA...**

**espero que les guste dejen comentarios :D quiero saber que opinan del 2 cap se que me tarde pero es que esta semana estuve ocupada *toce*jugando resident evil*toce*lo siento tengo un poco de tos jejeje...bueno hablando enserio lo siento de verdad pero el próximo lo subiré mas rápido adiós **


	3. Chapter 3 que es lo que tengo?

**hola aquí les traigo el 3 cap ,va a ver un momento muy romántico con chris y jill no se lo pierdan**

**_"que es lo que tengo?_****_"1 PARTE_**

**LUNES 8;00AM CASA DE JILL..**

RIN! RIN!

**-quien sera..-dijo jill acostada en su cama medio dormida-donde esta el telefono-dijo buscando en su mesita de noche si celular-alo**

**-_JILL DONDE ESTAS EL JEFE ESTA FURIOSO_- grito una vos al otro lado del celular haciendo de que jill se sobre saltara**

**-Chris ..dios me quede dormida dile que ya voy para haya !-dijo desesperada jill levantándose de su cama para luego trancar su celular-eso me pasa por acostarme tan tarde -dijo regañándose a ella misma ,mientras se punía su uniforme-no,esto es culpa de chris el fue el que hizo que llegara tan tarde a mi casa -dijo después de ponerse el uniforme e irse a cepillar los dientes-me voy ..ay casi olvido mi gorra-odiaba esa gorra ya que su cabello corto se metía dentro de ella aunque no lo quería,tenia que estar sacando**** el cabello de la gorra cada 5 min.**

**INSTALACIONES DE LA BSAA..**

**-ya llegue..-dijo acercándose a chris-el jefe esta furioso verdad?**

**-si y me dijo que quería que fueras a su oficina cuando llegaras-dijo chris aguantando la risa**

**-no es gracioso chris..todo esto es tu culpa -dijo dándole un pequeño empujón para luego irse a la oficina del jefe**

**-espera jill..-dijo con una pequeña risa-antes de que te bayas -dijo poniéndose serie-quiero darte un beso puedo?**

**-y ahora me pides un beso después de que te burlaste de mi que descaro de verdad-dijo enojada-ahora te quedas con las ganas-dijo dándose la vuelta**

**-espera jill..-**

**EN LA OFICINA DEL JEFE..**

**-siéntate por favor jill -dijo el jefe**

**-lo siento de verdad por llegar tarde-dijo jill ****sentándose**

**-es raro que llegues tarde por eso te mande a llamar paso algo-dijo el jefe apoyándose en su escritorio **

**-bueno en realidad me fui tarde de la casa de chris y me sentía muy mareada entonces me tome una pastilla para dormir y me que de dormida esta mañana-explico jill**

**-segura que no estas enferma -dijo el jefe- por que si es así puedes irte a tu casa**

**-bueno..jefe..si estoy enferma pero no quise decir nada ,no quería faltar los primeros días de trabajo me parecía una falta de respeto-dijo jill apenada **

**-jill..no puedes trabajar asi por mas nueva que seas ,ve a tu casa y cuando mejores vuelves no puedo dejar que mis soldados estén enfermos-dijo el jefe-asi que ve a tu casa y descansa te daré una semana libre para que te repongas ..ahora sal de mi oficina por favor-dijo por ultimo**

**-muchas gracias señor se lo agradezco mucho-dijo jill parándose de el asiento y saliendo de esa oficina que la causaba miedo**

**siii!-dijo feliz acercándose a chris y besándolo como nunca antes **

**-jill..tu eres bipolar?-pregunto confundido el castaño**

**-no por?-dijo ella con sus brazos al rededor del cuello de chris y muy feliz**

**-es que hace un minuto estabas enojada conmigo-dijo chris mas confundido que antes**

**-bueno es que antes no me habían dado tan buena noticia-dijo jill con una gran sonrisa**

**-cual,que fue lo que te dijo el jefe?-pregunto chris ansioso **

**-bueno me dio una semana libre por estas enferma-dijo ella**

**-que?jill estas enferma por que no me dijiste nada?-pregunto preocupado**

**-bueno no quería preocuparte-dijo triste separándose de el**

**-como no me voy a preocupar jill-dijo aun mas preocupado que antes-eres lo mas importante para mi y no me gustaría verte enferma**

**-bueno igual es solo una tontería no debo tener nada grabe tranquilo-dijo jill despreocupada por lo que tenia**

**-si quieres voy a tu casa despues del el trabajo-dijo el**

**-me encantaría-dijo jill-adiós chris..-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a chris**

**-adios..-dijo el todavía preocupado**

**CASA DE JILL 9:00AM...**

**-al momento que jill abrió la puerta le dieron ganas de vomitar repentinamente haciendo que saliera corriendo al baño serrando la puerta de un solo tiro eso era nuevo para ella,era raro que le vinieran las ganas de vomitar tan repentinamente-_que es lo que tengo?-_se pregunto ella asustada después de haber vomitado-**

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

se que me tarde mucho en subirlo pero es que estaba muy ocupada lo siento pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap espero que lo difruten

"que es lo que tengo..?"parte 2

DIN DON!

jill camino asta la puerta de su casa ya que sonó el timbre ,ya habían pasa 4 horas desde que vomito lo malo era que en todo ese tiempo había vuelto a vomitar otras 2 veces mas y eso la esta momento que abrió la puerta se encontró con la sonrisa de chris .

-aquí estoy-dijo sonriendo chris

-chris..-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-paso algo malo-dijo borrado aquella sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo

-tengo miedo..e vomitado ya 3 veces no se que tengo?-dijo jill separándose de el temblando un poco

-ven-dijo mientras entraba con ella a la casa y cerraba la puerta de la casa

EN EL CUARTO DE JILL..

-cuando fue la ultima ves que vomitaste?-

-hace una hora-dijo jill preocupada

-y no has vomitado mas verdad?-

-no-dijo sentándose en la cama

-debe ser una tontería no le pares jill,si no has vomitado mas ,puede ser que habías comido algo malo..tranquila-dijo sentándose junto a ella

-espero que sea eso-dijo acostándose en la cama mas tranquila mientras mostraba una sonrisa-...sabes...tengo antojo de un helado...no se porque jajjaja-dijo sentándose de nuevo con una sonrisa-ya vengo ire a buscar el helado que tengo en mi freezer..-termino para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina

-si vuelve a vomitar tendrá que ir al medico -dijo chris para el, ya que sabia que si le decía que estaba preocupado ella se preocuparía mas aun y el no quería eso.

-te quedaras a dormir?-pregunto la castaña con un bote de helado el su mano,pero el no la escucho ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por la preocupación de que podría tener su amada -chris..te hice una pregunta-dijo jill pasando su mano frente a la vista de chris para ver si reaccionaba

-eh?dijiste algo?-pregunto el castaño reaccionado

-que si te vas a quedar a dormir?-pregunto la ojos azules nuevamente pero esta ves poniendo su bote de helado con su cuchara dentro en su mesita de noche .

-bueno si no hay inconveniente-dijo parándose de aquella cama y tomando de la cintura a jill -no te prometo que no vaya a hacer nada esta noche-dijo dándole pequeños besos en sus labios era un poco infantil pero a jill le gustaba aquello

-pues yo si te prometo que no va a pasar nada...-dijo mientras serraba sus ojos ya que chris estaba besando su cuello lentamente-...de verdad chris no puedo ahh..-dijo soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir que chris ahora estaba pasando su lengua por su cuello..-chris..detente..-seguía suplicando

-no puedo controlarme jill te deseo...de nuevo...-ya la había ello de el una vez pero su cuerpo seguía pidiendo mas y mas del jill...

-chris...-dijo separándose un poco de el-..te prometo ,no,te lo juro..que mañana en la noche seré tu esclava si tu lo quieres así pero hoy no puedo hacerlo..

-me lo jueras ?-pregunto

-te lo juro-dijo jill recibiendo otro beso de el

-al menos me puedo bañar contigo no?-pregunto juguetón mientras la cargaba en sus brazos,algo que sorprendió a jill

-no te rindes eh?-dijo riendo mientras se sostenía del cuello del castaño

-tu misma lo dijiste ,no me puedo acostar hoy contigo pero eso no significa que no me pueda bañar contigo-dijo chris caminando al baño con jill en brazos y una sonrisa

-que astuto -dijo jill siguiéndole aquel juego

(y dejo en su imaginación que paso en el baño XD..pero ojo como dijo jill no paso mas de besos y caricias)

**DÍA**** SIGUIENTE CASA DE JILL..**

-DESPIERTA DORMILÓN..!-le grito jill a chris mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara

-QUE PASO!?-grito chris mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama

-vas a llegar tarde al trabajo..apúrate date una ducha y bajas que el desayuno esta listo-dijo recostada de la puerta

-voy mama -dijo en tono de burla

-si eres tonto ..-dijo riendo para luego irse por el pasillo-apúrate..!-grito

chris se metió en la ducha tardo entre 10 y 15min jill lo seguía apurado desde el otro lado de la puerta ya iba muy retrasado al trabajo jill tenia un samena libre asi que se iba a tener que quedar en casa sola ella no quería eso asi que aprovecho de que chris estaba en la ducha y llamo a claire a ver si podia pasar por haya y quedarse un rato con ella _si claro, jill me encantara estar un tiempo contigo _respondió claire a jill "listo"ya no se quedaría sola un problema menos

listo-dijo chris a jill ya con su uniforme puesto

ven a desayunar pues..-dijo jill poniendo el desayuno de chris en la mesa del comedor

chris se sentó frente a jill dando pequeños bocados a su comida no podía dejar de mirar a jill en varias sus miradas chocaban y se daban una sonrisa tierna

-que?-pregunto jill sonriendo

-no nada es que creo que eres muy hermosa-ese comentario causo un leve sonrojo en jill,no estaba acostumbrada a tantos cumplidos y menos que vinieran de un hombre,si jill tenia muchos pretendientes pero ninguno le decían cosas tan lindas como las que le decía chris..las de el le trasmitían algo "especial".

-te pasa algo jill-pregunto preocupado chris al ver que la cara de la chica había cambiados de feliz a una con nauseas literalmente ..jill sin pensarlo dos veces tapo su boca y salio corriendo al baño ,exacto a vomitar de nuevo .. al volver se sentó de nuevo en la silla donde estaba y coloco una de sus manos en la frente diciendo-estoy mareada

-jill creo que deberías ir al doctor-dijo pareándose de su asiento y caminado hacia ella

-pero tu mismo de dijiste que era una tontería -dijo mirando a chris

-pero ahora veo que estaba en un error tienes que ir a ver un doctor-

-pero..?-

-pero nada jill .prométeme que iras hoy a ver un doctor?

-pero?

-jill-

-te lo prometo chris-

-bueno ahora me ire al trabajo cuídate jill-dijo besando su mejilla

-adios-

pasaron las horas chris seguía en su trabajo y claire ya habia llegado le pregunto si la podia acompañar al hospital y ella accedió sin ningún problema se dirigieron al hospital atendieron a jill y después les dijeron que esperaran en la sala de espera para que de una ves se llevaran los resultados de los exámenes paso una hora y la enfermera me llamo para que pasara a la oficina del doctor eso la asusto pensó que podría tener algo malo

-dígame doctor que tengo -dijo jill sentándose en la silla que esta frente al doctor -no es nada malo verdad?

-tranquila jill no es nada malo-contesto el doctor con una sonrisa

-yo sabia,y mi novio preocupándose-dijo feliz

-lo que usted tiene jill es algo que se curara en 9 meses-dijo el doctor sorprendiendo a jill

-espero doctor,un segundo,usted me esta queriendo decir que yo..-

-así es jill estas embarazada..-concluyo en doctor

-pero si solo me acostado con chris una ves..-murmuro para ella misma sorprendida

-que sucede es que usted no quería ese bebe?-dijo el doctor por ver la cara de jill

-no,no,no..no es eso doctor claro que quiero este bebe es que..solo..estoy sorprendida quien diría que quedaría embarazada-dijo feliz jill

-que bueno que le alegra ..si quiero llamamos a su novio y le damos la noticia-dijo tomando el teléfono

-no,tranquilo doctor yo le daré la noticia a mi novio..muchas gracias doctor asta luego..-dijo levantándose de la silla tomando sus exámenes donde decía que estaba embarazada y salia con una sonrisa del consultorio

-que sucedió jill que te dijo el doctor!?-dijo preocupada claire

-...ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-dijo feliz jill

-ahhhhh!-grito de alegría claire mientras comenzábamos a saltar en círculos tomadas de las manos como si fuéramos unas niñas pequeñas tod el mundo en el consultorio las veia como si estuvieran locas pero que importaba lo importante era la noticia-tienes que decírselo a chris!-dijo después de detenernos

-lo se pero quiero que sea una sorpresa ...yo se lo diré hoy tranquila!-dijo jill feliz

CONTINUARA..

se que me tarde lo siento pero el próximo lo subiré mas rápido dejen sus comentarios :D todo esto fue escrito desde las 2:00 de la mañana asta las 6:20 de la mañana ,jejeje no podía dormir .


End file.
